Vladimir Putin
- ERB news= }} |caption = Nice Peter as Vladimir Putin |fullname = Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin |born = October 7, 1952 (age 61) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Rasputin vs Stalin |vs = Rasputin Joseph Stalin Vladimir Lenin Mikhail Gorbachev |releasedate = April 22, 2013 |votecount = N/A |location = Disco Hall}} Vladimir Putin was the fifth and final of 5 rappers in Rasputin vs Stalin, battling Rasputin, Joseph Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, and Mikhail Gorbachev. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper 'Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin '(Russian: Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин) (born October 7, 1952) is a Russian politician who has been the President of Russia since May 7, 2012. Putin previously served as President from 2000 to 2008, and as Prime Minister of Russia from 1999 to 2000 and again from 2008 to 2012. Putin was also previously the Chairman of United Russia political party. For sixteen years, Putin was an officer in the KGB, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, before he retired to enter politics in his native Saint Petersburg in 1991. He moved to Moscow in 1996 and joined President Boris Yeltsin's administration where he rose quickly, becoming Acting President on December 31, 1999 when Yeltsin resigned unexpectedly. Putin won the subsequent 2000 presidential election and was re-elected in 2004. Because of constitutionally mandated term limits, Putin was ineligible to run for a third consecutive presidential term in 2008. Dmitry Medvedev won the 2008 presidential election and appointed Putin as Prime Minister, beginning a period of so-called "tandemocracy". In September 2011, following a change in the law, Putin announced that he would seek a third, non-consecutive term as President in the 2012 presidential election, an announcement which led to large-scale protests in many Russian cities. He won the election in March 2012 and is serving an increased, six-year term. As Russia's president, Putin passed into law a flat income tax of 13%, a reduced profits tax, and new land and legal codes. As Prime Minister, Putin oversaw large scale military and police reform. His energy policy has affirmed Russia's position as an energy superpower. Putin supported high-tech industries such as the nuclear and defence industries. A rise in foreign investment contributed to a boom in such sectors as the automotive industry. Current events As of 2014, Putin's interest in a secure and stable Russian state has become the basis for actions that the West has deemed unconscionable. In late 2013, Putin persuaded his parliament to ban the adoption of Russian children by foreigners in response to US requests for specific Russians to be interrogated and their activities restricted. In January 2014, Putin endorsed the asylum of US National Security Agency informant Edward Snowden, who is suspected of divulging high-level classified data via the Internet. In March, Putin dispatched Russian forces into the Ukraine in support of a rebellion in Crimea, which he has since annexed despite growing global admonition of Putin and his current policies. Lyrics Did somebody say real power? Дa, you want to mess with me? I spit hot borscht when I'm crushing these beats. Blow it up like a tuba, while I'm balling in Cuba. Doing judo moves and schooling every Communist сука. I'm a president in my prime. My enemies don't distract me. The last man who attacked me lived a half-life so comrade, come at me! You don't know what you're doing when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Putin. You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP! Trivia *Putin's quote in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (seen on the right) is the reasoning behind the Season 2 finale being a Russian battle. *Vladimir Putin made a brief cameo in the ERB News video with Isaac Newton. In the video, he was trying to remind the viewers to vote for a Russian. But he only said, "And don't forget you said..." before being cut off by Newton. *Apparently, Putin's opponent was going to be Vlad the Impaler, but that idea was scrapped later on and Putin appeared in the Russian battle royale instead. Putinthreat.png|Putin's quote. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:3rd Party